A bet's a bet
by Hatsubloo93
Summary: Malik loses a bet. Now he must face the consequences, when Altair forces him to do anything he wants for the night, out in the town. He is at his mercy now.


**Progress, so much progress.**

**So much to work with. Too many things at a time.**

**Lots of writing, lot's of thinking. I need fresh air!**

**I don't know what to make of this. I thought it would be a one shot, but it is becoming more. I don't know what to do with this!**

* * *

"Malik?!" Altair calls out to him, pounding on the bathroom door with his fist. "Come on! You've got to come out sooner or later."

"No! This is stupid. I am not going through with this!"

Leo sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't think he's going to come out."

Altair shakes his head, as he continues to bang on the door for what seemed like the umpteenth time, "We had a deal, Al-Sayf."

* * *

Desmond kept hearing the shouts going back in forth in the hall. He shifts a little on the couch, watching Ezio and Conner, acting competitive, playing against each other with their new racing video game. Desmond would occasionally turn around in his seat to listen in on everything going on in the other area. He has no idea what they're yelling about. But as annoying as it was, it's starting to interest him.

"Hey. What's going on over there?"

"Nothing." Ezio replies, shaking his head, exaggerating his movements with the controller in his hands as he pressed multiple buttons. "Just ignore them." Of course he would say that. He was concentrating more on trying to win the race against Conner than pay any attention to what the others are up to.

Desmond kept looking in their direction, "But I'm just curious to know what Altair is bothering Malik about. I mean, they've been like that for almost an hour now."

"Doesn't it have something to do with their bet?" Conner tells Ezio, while trying to stay in first place.

"Oh right... I almost forgot about that."

Desmond's eyebrows rose, "Wait, wait, wait... Your saying they made a bet?"

"Yeah"

"Why wasn't I told about it?"

"I don't know, Desmond." Conner starts with a bitter tone, "Maybe because you spend almost twenty four hours a day on the phone with your boyfriend to even realize what happens around the house."

Desmond narrows his eyes, "That's not true. I'm not on the phone all day, everyday!"

"The phone bill begs to differ, _amico mio_."

As if he's been offended, Desmond mutters, "...Dicks." He slouches further into his seat. "So tell me about this bet...How did it happen?"

"Eh...Probably like two...Maybe three months ago?" Ezio tried to enlighten him without giving it much thought. He's not even sure himself; it didn't feel to long ago.

"And what caused them to make the bet in the first place?"

"Ha. Eat my dust, Nature boy!" Ezio nearly shouted as he manages to get passed the other's vehicle. Conner cursed, making an effort to take back his place. Back to Desmond question, Ezio explains to him, "Well...I think it was because Malik kept getting on Altair's case because of how bad his grades were lately. Since finals were coming up. Malik wouldn't stop chastising Altair for his laziness, then it escalates to how he's failing at life and that he's a novice. Then Altair got annoyed, then the next minute, they were fighting... Everything after that, you already know."

"So...What was the bet exactly?" Desmond adjusts in his seat, ready to listen.

Ezio takes a moment to think, "Um...Well, er...If Altair were to fail his finals...He would have to do all the chores in the house for this year and the next. And I think there was also a mention that he would have to relinquish his pay checks for every passing month or something like that."

Desmond blinked his eyes wide open at that, "Wow"

"Yep. But I'm not entirely sure if that is correct."

"And what if Malik lost the bet?"

"Oh, uh...I think if Altair were to pass his exams..." Ezio had to take a second to pause, "Then Malik has to take him out on a date. He has to take him anywhere he wants to go and pay for everything...He's basically treating him."

"That...Surprisingly doesn't sound so bad..."

That was supposedly funny to the Italian. "Oh, it gets better. You see...Not only will Malik have to do that, but he will be forced to..." He takes another moment to pause, which held Desmond in anticipation. "Well, pretty much what has to happen is...He has to wear a pretty dress."

That took Desmond by surprise, "Shit"

"I know! But what I thought was even crazier was that Malik actually agreed to it."

"That's because he was very optimistic that Altair wouldn't succeed, which...He did." Conner pointed out.

"True."

This was starting to excite Desmond, "Okay, now I really need to see this."

"Just be careful what you say around him." Said Leo, who came waltzing up to lean over the couch, where Ezio and Desmond sat, "You know how he gets."

"...Right."

More pounding.

"Malik! You have one more chance to come out, or I'm kicking this damn door down!"

Everyone looked in the direction which Altair shouted.

"Is he still in there?" Desmond asks.

Leo glances at the boy, "Yes."

"I hope he comes out soon." Ezio says, "Because I really need a good laugh after the crappy day I've been having."

"The least you guys can do is be subtle about it." Leo sighs. "We don't need to start anything."

Ezio chuckles, "Can't make any promises."

* * *

"Don't make me do this, Altair..." Malik said in desperation, hoping he could get out of this somehow. "I take back everything I said; like it never happened."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Altair spoke calmly to him this time.

"But, this is so humiliating...

"That's pretty much the point." Altair said, leaning on his arm against the door. "Besides, if you hadn't talked shit before, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I already said that I was sorry! I mean, how much longer do I have to keep begging in order for you to drop this? Do I have to get down on my knees and beg? Is that what you would prefer?"

Altair couldn't help but smirk, his mind going straight to the gutter, "Actually..."

* * *

Conner's vehicle rams into Ezio's, knocking him off course. "Augh! Really?!"

"You better catch up, Ezio. This is the last lap."

"Shut up, Desmond!"

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you're losing."

"I'm not losing. Conner is just a cheating ass!"

"No. You just can't admit I'm better than you." Conner retorted.

"_Bastardo_!"

Altair strolled into the room, trying to drag a struggling Malik along, who continues to protest being seen by the others. He was reluctant at first, making things more difficult for Altair. But after a while, he finally got Malik to give in, as he was pulled out into the open. "Gentlemen! Feast your eyes!" Everyone, especially Ezio and Conner, had to stop what they were doing, and focused their attention at Altair. Malik was pushed up front for them to see him.

They began to examined the clothing he had on. He was wearing what looked to be a short strapless white dress, with a red sash snugged nicely around his waist. He wore a dark blue cardigan, fitting him rather loosely, with short sleeves. And to complete the look, he had a tiny red bow tied to a lock of his short hair. The only thing that was not part of the girly attire was his choice of his converse shoes.

"Holy cross dresser!" Desmond exclaimed, almost startling everyone.

Ezio bursting out into laughter. Immediately, Malik regretted this decision. "I can't believe you actually did it! Oh my god!"

"Ooh, this is too good." Desmond had a huge grin on his face, pulling out his phone, facing it towards Malik, and went through a process to snap a few pics.

"So much for subtly." Leo murmurs, slumping his shoulders.

"Hey...Hey, Malik, smile for the camera for me."

"Hahaha-uh. Oh man... I-I really love this!" Ezio manages to say, still laughing uncontrollably. "And ha...And-And the bow is a nice touch, too!"

Malik makes a heavy groan, a blush bloomed across his face from the embarrassment. He couldn't look at his friends. If he can even call them that. "I look ridiculous."

"If by 'ridiculous', you mean sexy...Then yes, you look absolutely ridiculous." Altair stated, clasping his hands on Malik's shoulders, slyly grinning.

"Shut it, novice..."

"Ah ah. May I remind you as part of our little agreement, it is crucial that you are kind to your date." More like Malik would kindly kick his ass after all this is over. But he is aware of their agreement, and he wouldn't want to exacerbate the problem, as it will only make it worse for himself. So he keeps his comments to himself, for now, and just rolls his eyes.

"Well, I think you look fantastic." Leo tries to compliment him, while the others were doing nothing to help. "I really like the dress on you, Malik." He looks over at his boyfriend, "What do you think, Ezio?" He asks him, expecting him to say a compliment too.

Ezio tried really hard to contain his snickering, "What do I think?! I think he looks..." He received a glare from Malik that pretty much screamed, 'You say one more word and your dead'. He wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking that at that moment; he could have sworn he saw flames in those dark eyes. "Cute. I actually think he is sorta...Cute." He clears his throat, glancing over to his native friend, "Right? Conner?"

Conner didn't say anything. A blank expression appears over his face, and in his mind, he was feeling both afraid of angering Malik and a bit distracted by his appearance. He could admit, Malik does look rather good in that dress...For a guy. And it's like the longer he keeps his eyes locked on him, the warmer he is getting. Someone must have messed with the thermostat, because it is getting hot in here. "Uh, yes...Yes, I think he looks...Very nice." He looks away from his unsuspecting friends, as he grabs the closest pillow at his side, discreetly placing it over his lap.

"I think so too." Desmond moves closer to get a better observation, "Though, I think the dress is a little small." He points out.

"It is." Altair admits, "But Malik is pretty slim, so it fits him just fine. The only problem I had, was to get him to put it on."

"Who did you say gave you the dress?" Ezio asks, now that he's finally calmed down.

Altair removes his hands from Malik's shoulders, to stand beside him. "Maria. She was nice enough to donate one of her old dresses to us." Altair stated as he was enjoying the sight before him. "Plus, Leo was the one who made a few adjustments." Malik just scowls at him, not liking that look. "And I have to say, he did not fail to impress."

"Yes, it was quite easy." The blonde was truly proud of his work.

Malik raises his hand to cover his face, "I fucking hate you guys so much."

A smile grew wide on Altair's face, and he puts an arm around the shorter man, pulling him close, "Why the negativity, Mal? I think you're even hotter when you're in a dress." How flattering...Too bad it did nothing to diminish Malik's anger, in any way.

"Thank you. That makes me feel so much better." Malik shoves Altair off of him gently, already beckoning towards the entrance door. "Can we just go already?"

"I see you're eager for tonight."

"I am, actually. Because the sooner we do, the better. I just want to hurry this up and put an end to the torment."

"There is no need to rush. We need to really savor this moment." Altair speaks softly. Though, he was practically mocking him in any given chance he gets. That's his part in the bet.

"Yeah, Malik. Can't you see that we are taking the time to show our admiration on how pretty you are?" Desmond chuckles, with his phone still in hand, and checking the photos he just took.

"Hey, if he keeps the dress on. Maybe I can show my 'admiration' to him in the bedroom, right now." Ezio blatantly remarks.

Now that was awkward. And the room went painfully silent.

Malik glowered at the man, turning flushed in the face from the humiliation. But when he looked at Altair, the expression he saw was priceless; now that his smug expression was wiped off completely from his face; he spun around to throw dagger eyes at the mischievously grinning Italian. It was somewhat satisfying to Malik to see him like that; it actually made him crack a smile.

Altair scowls in annoyance, "Alright. Fun's over. Resume back to your stupid game." He orders them as he finds his keys and his white hoodie that were left on top of the couch, then quickly takes Malik by his hand, "Let's get going, shall we?" He tells him, beginning to lead him to the door. Malik quickly frowns as he just remembered his situation. He has no idea what is in store for him this night, so all he can do is prepare to endure the worse.

"Come on! It was a joke!"

"O-Okay! Have a good time!" Leo called out to them, but was ignored when the door slammed quickly behind the pair.

Now that the room was quiet again, Desmond decides to speak up. "Dude...I think that was too much."

"Really?" Leo stares perplexed at the two, "I did tell you guys to be subtle, didn't I?"

Ezio shrugs, "I honestly thought he would find that funny..." He then turns around in his seat. Leo gives up. He did not want to deal with this, and walks over to the kitchen to find something to snack on.

Conner rises from the couch, still clutching the pillow close to his crotch, scooting past the others, as he plans to go straight to the bathroom. "I have to...Go to take care of something. I...I'll be right back." He says quietly as he starts making his way around the couch, and into the hallway.

"Hey! What about our game?!" He yells after him. He was already gone. So he sighs, tossing his controller aisde, slumping far back into the couch. "Ah, whatever. I was going to beat him anyways."

Desmond shakes his head at the Italian, "I bet you were."

* * *

**Please wait for the next part, maybe :3**


End file.
